The present invention relates to a bath tub stool which is mainly but not exclusively intended for use of invalids and elderly people.
It is well known that handicapped persons, invalids, elderly people and the like have difficulties in taking a bath or even having a shower. This is due to many reasons and conditions, which may be founded in the physical condition of the person and/or the local conditions of the respective bathing equipment. It is especially problematic for such persons to lie down in the bath tub, since they have difficulty in getting up.